Entrada Proibida: Mudanças do Coração
by Srta Mizuno
Summary: Oneshot. Michiru deixa de amar Haruka e se descobre apaixonada por pela melhor amiga de sua namorada: Makoto Kino. TRADUÇÃO  de No Entry: Changes of Heart, da autora Amnesia Nymph.


**_Nova fic!! essa é da autora _Amnesia Nymph, _se vcs quiserem ler outras fics dela é só visitar meus favoritos... _**

**No Entry _é uma série de cinco crônicas sobre Haruka e Michiru. Não traduz as outras pq tô muito ocupada com _Destino..._ Bom essa não é exatamente sobre Haruka e Michiru, mas tudo bem... Bom, vamos a fic! _**

* * *

"Aviso: Os personagens não me pertencem.

Resumo: Oneshot. Michiru deixa de amar Haruka e se descobre apaixonada por pela melhor amiga de sua namorada: Makoto Kino.

Advertência: Se você não está interessado em ver Michiru e Makoto juntas então faça o favor de não ler isto. E também nessa história Haruka "sofre" tanto... bom é isso. Diga-me o que você acha!

Um obrigado especial para Silver Sailor Ganymede por revisar essa história".

--------------------------------------------------

**Entrada Proibida: Mudanças do Coração**

De

Amnesia Nymph

-------------------------------------------------

Era impossível manter os olhos longe dela. Michiru sorriu enquanto a morena se aproximava dela.

"Então Haruka não vai para a escola hoje?" Makoto perguntou para sua amiga. Michiru só conseguiu fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Ela não estava se sentindo bem nessa manhã", finalmente murmurou depois de uns minutos. De alguma maneira, ela teve o impulso de se jogar nos braços da mulher mais alta e começar a beijá-la. É claro que ela não fez isto. Seria errado e não seria justo para nenhuma delas.

Makoto sorriu um pouco. "Isso não é bom", pausou por um momento. "Mas o que é um prejuízo para ela é um lucro para mim". Com isso ela piscou para a garota mais baixa. Michiru ficou vermelha enquanto Makoto colocava um braço ao redor do seu ombro. Juntas, começaram a andar na direção da escola. "Acho que só será você e eu então". De novo a outra permaneceu quieta, fazendo o melhor para tentar esconder seu rosto corado da amiga enquanto seus pensamentos voltaram ao dia em que conheceram, há não muito tempo atrás.

_Flashback_

Michiru se apoiou no parapeito da sacada, olhando para a cidade abaixo dela. Estava um dia quente. Podia facilmente sentir que o verão estava para começar. Mais três semanas de escola e então elas ficariam de férias por um mês inteirinho. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Tudo estava indo bem. Suas notas tinham realmente aumentado desde que começou o colegial.

O mesmo valia com o seu amor, Haruka Tenou. Desde que começaram a morar juntas, as coisas pareciam perfeitas. Pelo menos ela pensava isso... com aquele pensamento, virou-se novamente, seu sorriso desaparecendo. Atrás dela, através da porta de vidro, pôde ver Haruka e uma morena. Estavam conversando algo que parecia ao mesmo tempo importante e engraçado.

O nome daquela morena era Kino Makoto. Era a melhor amiga de Haruka, mas até aquele dia ela nunca tinha conhecido a outra mulher. Agora desejava nunca ter encontrado Makoto. Desde que Michiru atravessou por aquela porta, ela tem estado em seus pensamentos. De repente a escola não importava mais. As provas não importavam. Nada importava. Nem Haruka era mais importante. Não, a única coisa que Michiru conseguia ver era Makoto.

_O que há comigo?_ Era impossível dela estar se apaixonando pela melhor amiga de sua namorada. E aquilo não era só errado, ela também não acreditava em amor a primeira vista: aquilo era só para conto de fadas. Convencendo-se de que estava apenas cansada, Michiru sentou-se na cadeira de plástico atrás dela. Um alto suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Tinha que tentar tirar Makoto de sua mente. É claro que isso foi em vão. E não importava o tanto que ela tentou.

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando Michiru se tocou, já estava sentada em seu lugar habitual na sala de aula. Inconscientemente, seguiu Makoto até lá. A professora ainda não tinha chegado.

"Sonhando acordada de novo?" alguém subitamente perguntou, fazendo com que a garota dos cabelos esverdeados pulasse e encarasse uma garota dos cabelos bem escuros. Era Rei, uma das amigas mais chegadas de Michiru.

Normalmente, Rei não se importava de aparecer na escola, mas hoje parecia ser diferente. Aliás, para Michiru aquele dia estava sendo tudo, menos normal.

"Bom dia para você também". Michiru disse, dando de ombros. Esperou que Rei não notasse o seu comportamento. A última coisa que queria ou precisava era de alguém para complicar as coisas mais do que já estavam.

É claro que não estava com sorte. "Kaiou, você está vermelha. Você estava pensando em algo pervertido de novo?" Rei falou pensativa, conseguindo que Michiru ficasse mais vermelha ainda.

"Não acredito que você disse isso!" gritou baixo. Alguns de seus colegas viraram a cabeça pra olhar as duas, mas, ao se depararem com o olhar zangado de Rei, retornaram as suas antigas posições. A última coisa que queriam era ter uma garota de pavil curto zangada com eles por se intrometerem nas conversas alheias. Rei era conhecida por suas pequenas explosões. Muitas pessoas demoravam a acreditar que alguém tão elegante e reservada como Michiru andava com alguém como Rei.

"Então é verdade?" Rei piscou algumas vezes. "Você vem agindo estranho desde do começo dessa semana".

Agora foi Michiru que ficou confusa. Já era quarta-feira. "Você veio para a escola...?" isso significava que Rei estava lá na segunda e na terça também. "Estou tão cega assim?"

"Provavelmente" Rei concordou. "Meus pais me forçaram a vir para cá como uma boa menininha. Normalmente eu não obedeceria, mas eles prometeram me dar um carro se eu prestasse atenção neles pelo menos uma vez".

Michiru não se segurou e deu uma risadinha ao ouvir aquilo. Rei era muito fácil de se manipular. O que você tinha que fazer era só prometer algo que ela queria. Mas ela era também muito boa em manipular os outros. De alguma maneira ela sempre conseguia o que queria no final. "Você é tão boba".

Rei revirou os olhos. "Tanto faz, você está mudando de assunto. O que aconteceu?"

"Não sei do que você está falando". Michiru decidiu se fazer de besta. Realmente não queria que ninguém soubesse daqueles sentimentos estranhos que estava desenvolvendo por Makoto.

"É claro que não". A garota dos cabelos escuros inclinou-se para ficar mais perto de Michiru. "Se você não me contar, acho que terei que perguntar para Haruka. Ou talvez para aquela linda morena com quem você vive andando todo o tempo".

"O q-quê?" Michiru gaguejou.

"Ah, você sabe, aquela que sempre faz com que você aja como uma menininha do ginásio apaixonada. Aquela que sempre te faz corar quando flerta contigo ou quando te mantém por perto. Aquela que repentinamente apareceu nessa segunda..." o sorriso no rosto de Rei lhe disse que a garota sabia mais do que estava revelando.

"Makoto" Michiru falou num silvo. Estava ficando realmente incomodada com Rei naquele momento. Se alguém ouvisse, aquilo estaria no jornal da escola antes que ela pudesse negar. "Ela é a melhor amiga de Haruka. E eu não estou corando a toa e nem agindo como uma garota estúpida do ginásio que se apaixonou pela primeira vez..."

"Você estava no ginásio há poucos meses atrás". Rei lembrou sua amiga.

Michiru revirou os olhos. "Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer". Fez uma pausa. "Além disso, amo Haruka. Só ando com Makoto porque ela é amiga de Ruka".

Agora foi a vez de Rei revirar os olhos. "Tá bom". Antes de qualquer uma delas pudesse falar algo mais, a porta da classe abriu, revelando uma ruiva.

"Eu ainda não estou morta!" a mulher cumprimentou.

"Meu Deus, ela está bêbada de novo", Michiru sussurrou enquanto Rei fazia um sim com a cabeça. Aquela não era a primeira vez que sua professora ia para escola bêbada. Geralmente aquilo significava diversão para eles, mas a maioria vinha para escola para aprender algo.

"Então acidentalmente entrei numa loja ao invés do prédio da escola", a professora ruiva falou, agindo como ela e a turma estivessem conversando há um tempão. "E aquela mulher que se chamou de... vended... hic! vendeduuura ou algo assim me disse 'aqui não é a escola madame'. E eu estava tipo assim: 'Mas que diabos, conheço muito bem minha escola'. Vocês não acreditariam no nervosismo daquela mulher. Ela começou a apontar para latas e produtos de beleza e me disse que estava numa maldita loja".

"Ela não está só bêbada..." Rei falou levantando uma sobrancelha. "Ela deve ter cheirado algo".

"Isso não é engraçado", Michiru sibilou. Agora estava seriamente preocupada com a Srta. Haruna.

"De qualquer maneira, eu dei uma boa olhada e querem saber?!" Srta Haruna disse enquanto andava cambaleante pela sala. De algum jeito ela conseguiu colocar sua cadeira em frente a mesa dela sem se machucar ou os alunos. "Que ela estava certa! Estava numa loja!" Após ficar olhando para a sala por alguns instantes, a professora caiu em uma histérica gargalhada.

Uma loira com um laço vermelho na cabeça sentada algumas cadeiras à frente virou-se e olhou diretamente para Michiru. "Você tem um celular? Acho melhor chamar um táxi para ela ou algo assim".

"C-como... hic! assim?!" Srta Haruna gritou frustrada. Seu humor tinha mudado completamente. "Cês acham que estou bêbada, né?" todo mundo simplesmente fizeram que sim com a cabeça. "Então vão se foder!!" a professora gritou. "De qualquer maneira, vocês não merecem ouvir às minhas aulas bestas e sem sentido. Eu já iria para casa mesmo". Com isso ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.

O mais estranho daquilo tudo é que ela provavelmente apareceria novamente na escola amanhã, fingindo e agindo como se nada aconteceu. Quando Haruna desapareceu pelo corredor, a maioria dos estudantes se levantou. Ninguém mesmo estava a fim de ficar ali.

"Vou para o pátio, você vem comigo?" Rei perguntou para sua amiga mais baixa, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Acho que ficarei aqui até dar a hora do intervalo", Michiru respondeu. Rei ia perguntar o porquê, mas se calou; o olhar de sua amiga lhe disse que ela queria estar sozinha por hora.

"Então te vejo depois". Com isso Rei seguiu o resto de seus colegas e foi para fora da sala, deixando Michiru sozinha.

Esta sentou-se por alguns minutos, não percebendo outra pessoa entrando na sala.

"Michiru?" uma voz familiar lhe chamou. Michiru nem precisou olhar para cima para saber quem era. Imediatamente, esqueceu da professora bêbada e todos suas preocupações. Tudo que queria naquele momento era correr. Ou encontrar uma maneira de evitar uma conversa com a morena. Pelo amor de Deus ela ama Haruka!

"Está tudo bem?" Makoto se aproximou ao perceber que Michiru estava nervosa.

Michiru não tinha idéia do porquê de Makoto estar pensando aquilo. Pelo menos não tinha, até sua visão começar a rodopiar. E ante que pudesse perceber, tudo ficou escuro. O que ela conseguia ouvir era a voz de Makoto lá no fundo.

----

Michiru abriu os olhos lentamente. Demorou algum tempo para seus olhos se ajustarem com a claridade. Quando isso aconteceu notou que não estava mais na sala de aula. Agora estava deitada numa cama no que parecia ser um hospital. Piscou algumas vezes antes de notar duas figuras à sua frente. Uma ela reconheceu: era Makoto. A outra mulher não conhecia: provavelmente era uma enfermeira ou algo assim.

Michiru olhou para Makoto. "O q-que aconteceu?" pensou alto, esperando que a outra respondesse.

"Você desmaiou. Você tomou café da manhã?"

A garota dos cabelos esverdeados fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça; ultimamente não conseguia comer.

"Deve ser por isso que você desmaiou", a outra mulher respondeu. "Seria melhor deixá-la descansando sozinha agora. Voltarei logo com algo para comer. Tenho que ir na U.T.I antes". Michiru só concordou enquanto assistia a enfermeira sair da sala, fechando a porta.

Aquilo definitivamente não era uma boa noticia. Esperava que a enfermeira dissesse para Makoto deixá-la descansar, mas infelizmente ela não disse. Se já era difícil suportar a presença de Makoto com Haruka por perto então como ficar calma agora? Mas lá ela estava, junto com Makoto na mesma sala, as duas sozinhas. Michiru preferiu ficar olhando para suas mãos, sentindo-se muito envergonhada por toda aquela situação. De repente sentiu alguém segurar seu rosto e ela levantou os olhos. Deu de cara com os olhos de Makoto.

"Makoto?" perguntou quando percebeu o olhar da outra.

"Calma..." a morena sussurrou enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Então, sem nenhum aviso, ela tocou os lábios de Michiru com os dela, forçando a entrada de sua língua na boca da outra. Michiru pareceu não importar; ao invés de fugir, de sair daquele beijo, se encontrou puxando a garota mais alta para perto dela. Antes que uma das duas sequer imaginasse o que estava acontecendo, Makoto já estava sentando em cima da outra garota, nunca quebrando o beijo.

Lentamente, as mãos de Makoto alcançaram as de Michiru, imobilizando a garota debaixo dela. Finalmente elas se separaram, uma olhando a outra com desejo nos olhos. Michiru nunca tinha realizado que Makoto se sentia do mesmo jeito. Ou talvez Makoto tinha outros motivos para estar fazendo aquilo.

A morena abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ao invés disso, beijou Michiru novamente. Dessa vez o beijo não demorou tanto. Uma batida sonora na porta foi o suficiente para fazer Makoto pular. Saiu rapidamente de cima da outra garota, recuperando sua fria compostura de antes. Quando tinha acabado de sentar na cadeira próxima a cama, a porta abriu-se, revelando uma loira.

"Ruka!" Michiru cumprimentou, um pouco atordoada do beijo da outra.

"Vim aqui o mais rápido possível, assim que soube. Como você está?" Haruka perguntou, notando o rosto corado de sua namorada.

"B-bem…" Michiru gaguejou. "Só um pouco tonta. O doutor falou que só preciso de algo para comer. É só isso, nada sério". Com aquilo, ela olhou para Makoto, que estava atrás delas. "Certo, Mako?"

A morena levantou os olhos surpresa. Era óbvio que ela estava pasma pelo fato de Michiru não estar zangada ou algo assim.

"Certo", finalmente respondeu, esperando que Haruka não notasse algo. _Não acredito que fiz isso._

Haruka inclinou-se para dar um beijo nos lábios de seu amor. Michiru correspondeu, mas não completamente. De alguma maneira, não se sentia bem beijando Haruka. Talvez seria pela presença de Makoto.

Lentamente, Haruka saiu do beijo. "Vou pegar algo da cantina lá no corredor". Haruka virou-se, sorrindo educadamente para Makoto antes de sair do quarto.

Quando a garota fechou a porta, as duas respiraram fundo. Por sorte HAruka não tinha notado nada.

"Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo", Makoto dizia enquanto levantava-se da cadeira. "Haruka é minha amiga".

"Mak..." Michiru começou mais foi cortada pela outra.

"Só esqueça que isso aconteceu. Não contarei para Haruka. E espero que você não o faça. Ela é minha amiga e não quero..."

"Perdê-la..." Michiru terminou a frase. De alguma forma, ouvir aquilo a fez sentir-se mais terrível sobre o que aconteceu, mas ela não queria esquecer. Gostou do beijo.

A garota mais alta fez assentiu antes de se dirigir a porta. Quando alcançou a maçaneta, Haruka entrou novamente.

"Ei Kino". Quando notou o estranho aspecto no rosto da amiga, perguntou. "Tem algo errado?"

"Acabei de me lembrar que tenho que fazer algumas coisas". Makoto mentiu. "Te vejo na escola amanhã. Se não, vou lá na sua casa". E sem hesitar ela passou pela loira, saindo da sala.

"Estranho". Haruka comentou antes de fechar a porta novamente. Tirou um chocolate do bolso. "Queria te dar algo melhor, mas a comida daqui parece que é a mesma da época da segunda guerra mundial, então te salvei desse horror".

Michiru riu da piada. Não se sentia feliz totalmente, mas também não queria incomodar Haruka.

-----

No dia seguinte na escola, Haruka só deixou sua namorada lá. É claro que tinha notado o comportamento estranho de Michiru, mas decidiu não perguntar. Se Michiru quisesse conversar, ela o faria. Não havia razão em perguntar coisas quando você sabe que não serão respondidas.

Makoto as cumprimentou como sempre. Por um momento, Michiru imaginou se aquilo foi somente um sonho, mas o olhar da morena lhe disse o contrário; aquilo realmente aconteceu.

"Bom dia".

"Bom dia", Haruka disse, sorrindo para sua amiga. "Resolveste o seu assunto misterioso?"

Makoto piscou algumas vezes antes de se lembrar do que disse no dia anterior. "Ah, sim. Feito. Resolvido e colocado no passado".

Haruka deu um leve sorriso. "Bom, estava pensando em matar aula hoje. Estou muito cansada. Cuide bem da minha garota, sim?" Haruka pediu para sua amiga, fazendo com que Michiru ficasse vermelha. É lógico que Haruka não quis dizer aquilo que ela pensou, mas...

"Sim senhor!" disse Makoto, fazendo um gesto militar com as mãos

"Muito bem", a loira sorriu antes de ligar o carro novamente. Virou-se para falar com aquela com rosto corado. "Te pegarei depois da escola".

A garota dos cabelos esverdeados concordou antes de se curvar e deixar um beijo nos lábio da loira. Pôde sentir os olhos de Makoto a queimando as suas costas.

Alguns minutos após Haruka desaparecer de vista, as duas garotas viraram-se para encarar a outra.

"Sobre ontem..." Michiru começou, não olhando diretamente para a outra. "Foi um erro. Sinto muito". Na noite passada, Michiru pensou muito sobre sua situação e chegou a conclusão de que nunca poderia ficar com Makoto. Apesar de tudo, aquilo não era amor. Não poderia ser. 'Só atração ou algo assim', lembrou a si mesma.

Makoto sorriu um pouco. "Tudo bem. Fui eu quem começou isso... Também sinto muito". Com aquilo ela estendeu uma mão. "Amigas?"

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Michiru enquanto ela concordava. "Amigas". Finalmente respondeu. Estava aliviada por Makoto não estar zangada nem nada. Após a morena sair tão repentinamente naquele dia ela tinha o receio de que Makoto poderia odiá-la. "E Haruka?" finalmente perguntou.

"Ela não precisa saber. Foi um engano e você está arrependida, certo?"

Michiru fez que sim com a cabeça, embora não estivesse convencida sobre aquilo. Não se arrependeu em corresponder ao beijo. Na verdade, ela gostou. Makoto pareceu perceber a hesitação da outra, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Entendi", finalmente disse.

"O quê?" Michiru estava confusa, realmente não tinha entendido o que a outra quis dizer com aquilo.

Makoto nem se importou de responder, simplesmente deu as costas para a outra. Não podia fazer aquilo com Haruka. Elas eram grandes amigas. Michiru certamente era uma mulher muito atraente, mas ela não poderia arriscar perder Haruka por causa dela.

"Espera!" ouviu a voz de Michiru vindo detrás dela. Parou de andar, mas não se virou. "Perdão se fiz algo para deixá-la zangada ou chateada, mas..."

A morena virou-se novamente. "Você não fez nada, não se preocupe", fez uma pausa. "Mas eu fiz. E por isso peço desculpas". Makoto quis dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, antes que pudesse, Michiru beijou-a mais uma vez. No começo ela quis ir contra aquilo, mas não tinha forças. Com isso, levantou a outra garota do chão, enquanto Michiru enlaçava seu quadril com as pernas.

Elas não interromperam o beijo. Makoto já tinha perdido o controle sobre seu corpo. Cuidadosamente, encostou Michiru contra parede, movendo seus lábios para seu pescoço. Era errado o que estavam fazendo e ambas sabiam disso. Porém, aquilo não parecia que iria pará-las. Estavam com sorte, pois era muito cedo e não havia ninguém por perto. Era muito fácil de alguém vê-las lá.

"T-talvez…" Michiru falou entre gemidos. Queria que a outra parasse, mas, por outro lado, não queria também. Estava muito confusa. Não conseguia pensar em nada, só conseguia sentir os lábios de Makoto acariciarem sua pele. "O-outro lugar..." Conseguiu falar. Makoto parou e a encarou.

"Você está certa". Ambas já tinham se esquecido totalmente de Haruka. Ignoraram todos os problemas e confusões que aquilo iria causar. "Você tem idéia do que está fazendo, não é?" Makoto deu uma piscadela, fazendo com que a outra ficasse corada.

"Eu sei...", a garota de cabelos esverdeados murmurou. Naquele momento, nada mais importava.

-----

Depois, Michiru lembrou-se de acordar ao lado da morena em um lugar desconhecido, o que provavelmente era o quarto de Makoto. Não tinha a menor idéia de como foram parar lá. Makoto ainda dormia, assim foi fácil para Michiru refletir sobre o que aconteceu. Agora sabia que seus sentimentos para com aquela garota não eram apenas atração. Significava muito mais.

Ela estava apaixonada por Makoto.

As coisas não seriam tão complicadas se não fosse por Haruka. Estava apaixonada por Makoto, mas a loira fazia com que a relação delas fosse impossível. Pelo menos em público. Michiru realmente não queria enganar Haruka desse jeito. Mas o que Makoto faria? Era isso mesmo que Makoto queria? Contar para Haruka, assim elas ficariam juntas não importando o que acontecesse? Ela realmente gostaria de perder a amizade de Haruka por causa dela?

"Uma moeda por seu pensamentos?" subitamente uma voz perguntou. Michiru sorriu um pouco, enquanto sentava-se e olhava para Makoto.

"Boa tarde", sussurrou, inclinando-se para dar um beijo na outra. No começo Makoto não correspondeu, mas então envolveu a cintura da amante com seus braços, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto começava a retornar o beijo.

Alguns minutos depois as duas se separaram. Ambas arfavam levemente. "Makoto".

"Michiru".

Falaram aquilo juntas. Piscaram algumas vezes antes de rirem. Aquilo definitivamente era estranho. "Michiru, você primeiro".

A garota mais baixa ficou vermelha então voltou a se deitar, ficando próxima da outra. Agora descansava sua cabeça no peito de Makoto. "Eu te amo", finalmente sussurrou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Sabia que era muito cedo para dizer aquilo, mas ela tinha certeza. Apaixonou-se por ela no momento em que atravessou aquela porta de vidro há quatro dias atrás. Quatro dias. Para Michiru parecia uma eternidade desde quando conheceu Makoto. Será que só passaram quatro dias mesmo?

"Eu também te amo". Disse Makoto depois de um longo suspiro.

Michiru sorriu. Era bom saber daquilo, mas sabia que depois vinha um 'mas'.

"Mas isso não é certo", a outra sussurrou enquanto brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos de Michiru. "Haruka vem sendo minha melhor amiga desde que me mudei para Tóquio. Sempre me ajudou quando precisei. E olha como retorno o favor: dormindo com a namorada dela".

A garota dos cabelos esverdeados assentiu, usando os dedos lentamente para desenhar círculos na barriga da outra. "Então essa vai ser a primeira e última vez?"

"Ainda… Não". Makoto disse finalmente. "É apenas uma mera interrupção".

Os lábios de Michiru esboçaram um pequeno, porém honesto, sorriso. "Posso viver com isso", brincou. "É melhor eu me vestir. A aula vai acabar logo". Com o que disse, apontou para o relógio do outro lado do quarto. Elas tinham ainda trinta minutos antes que Haruka fosse buscá-la na escola.

Makoto ficou observando a linda garota levantar-se. "Haruka é realmente muito sortuda".

"Talvez" veio a resposta. Afinal, ela costumava a pensar que ela era sortuda e, embora ainda tivesse um amor enorme por Haruka, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir-se atraída por Makoto. Finalmente ela conseguiu o que queria, mas não o que precisava. Pelo menos, não agora. Mas era o que Makoto disse. Aquilo era uma mera interrupção. Se for para elas ficarem juntas, então um dia elas ficariam com certeza.

-------

Michiru e Makoto conseguiram a tempo. Chegaram na escola apenas a poucos minutos antes do dia acabar. Foi sorte delas de Haruka não ter decidido vir mais cedo ou então elas teriam muitas explicações para dar.

A garota dos cabelos esverdeados agora estava sentada aos pés de uma árvore, olhando fixamente para o carro que vinha a sua direção. Quando o reconheceu como o de Haruka, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Levantou-se lentamente e começou a acenar.

O carro parou alguns segundo depois. Haruka baixou o vidro da janela. "Boa tarde, precisas de uma carona?"

Michiru deu uma risadinha. "Bem, já que você insiste". Com aquilo ela começou a andar em direção ao carro.

"E então como foi seu dia, hein?", a loira perguntou. É claro que percebeu a mudança da feição de Michiru. Seu o rosto de seu amor ficou triste e voltou a alegre novamente.

"Não foi tão ruim", Michiru deu um sorriso tolo. "Não foi tão ruim assim..."

Fim

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seu eu gostei do final? É estranho, mas gostei... pelo menos não separei Haruka e Michiru, mas também não separei Makoto e Michiru, então... deixarei o resto para a imaginação de vocês..."

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora**

- Nos E.U.A, eles chamam as pessoas que tem cabelos castanhos também de morena


End file.
